Sombras e Instinto
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: En el mundo, existen varias organizaciones dedicadas al espionaje. "Mangosta" es el nombre de una de ellas. Opera utilizando nombres de animales para categorizar a los agentes, según sus habilidades. K'An, Vin, Jacques y "Puffy" irán descubriendo que ser un espía no es nada sencillo y solo existe una regla: No fraternices con tus iguales.
1. Prólogo

Corriendo a gran velocidad, K'An esquiva las seguridades del edificio gubernamental en que ha permanecido por dos semanas infiltrado como conserje. Detrás, una "gato" dispara a sus perseguidores, procurando que sean heridas mortales con un solo disparo. Siendo una cazadora, logra su cometido mientras el "rata" logra hallar una de sus salidas de emergencia, escogidas durante su permanencia en incógnito en dicho lugar.

- ¡Una salida, a las doce en punto! - Indica el joven espía.

- De acuerdo. - Contesta, inexpresiva. - Terminaré "la limpieza".

De pronto, deja de correr, sorprendiendo con agrado a sus posibles captores, y de su espalda, saca una Steyr TMP que cargaba oculta gracias a la chaqueta de cuero que carga puesta.

Sin dar tregua a que desenfunden sus armas, ella dispara sin piedad a cuanto ser vivo decidiera moverse en ese momento. Para cuando la lluvia de balas terminó, su compañero de infiltración logró abrir camino por un punto ciego de la vigilancia.

- ¿Tienes la información completa? - Preguntó ella sin demostrar cansancio.

- Toda. Vamos.

Afuera, a trescientos metros del edificio, dos hombres esperaban en un auto "maltrecho".

- ¿A qué hora aparecerán, Vin? - Preguntó el más bajo.

- Ya saldrán... K'An tiene de compañero a "Puffy".

Entonces, el hombre impaciente notó que venían dos sombras hacia ellos. Y sonrió.

- Ya era hora, "Puffy".

- Tu impaciencia no me perturba, "perro". - La mujer miró indiferente a su interlocutor.

- ¿Cuánta "limpieza" hiciste? - preguntó el más alto del grupo.

- Veinte agentes. Estaban armados con Colts. Nada que mi semiautomática no pudiese solucionar, "canario".

- Jacques, - intervino K'An - aquí tienes el pendrive con lo solicitado. - Entregó el artefacto.

- ¡Excelente! Hay que ir a refugiarnos, preparar el informe y mañana iremos a la central.

Y así, este grupo pequeño de espías termina una misión, para la organización de Espionaje Internacional "Mangosta".


	2. Capítulo 1

/ 0600 horas, día miércoles, fecha no registrada /

Es un día cualquiera, de un mes sin importancia, en un año que siglo que corre y que no puede importar mucho para lo que hacen en la base de operaciones de "Mangosta", organización de Espionaje conocida sólo por las altas cúpulas militares y gubernamentales de todos los países.

Dos horas antes, el equipo #6819 ha regresado de recuperar documentos de licitación muy importantes para la Unión Europea. Dicha misión, financiada por los gobiernos "cabeza" del viejo continente, fue notificada con éxito, sin bajas en el equipo.

Ahora, los miembros de la organización están pendientes de la segunda fuente de ingresos para la misma.

En un salón oscuro, varias pantallas se iluminan mostrando a dirigentes políticos, todos europeos. En el centro, un transportador USB es iluminado y una voz robótica dice:

- Bienvenidos, distinguidos invitados. Damos inicio a la subasta del contenido de este dispositivo. Valor inicial: diez mil doscientos millones de euros.

Y la puja da inicio.

Entre tanto, dicho equipo de espías se dirigen a las galeras del cuartel o, para cada uno de los grupos especiales, dicho lugar tiene un nombre específico: "Nidos".

Pero antes, deben purificarse en el salón de limpieza:

K'An y Puffy entran primero a las "pasarelas", paneles mecánicos móviles que cubren diez metros de distancia hasta la salida del salón, desvistiéndose sin pudor alguno, mientras se activan las regaderas horizontales ubicadas en los cubículos que los separan. Una vez que los sensores detectan ausencia de fibras textiles, las regaderas superiores se activan. Este proceso puede ser presenciado por cualquier agente, en especial los gatos...

Cada pieza utilizada durante la misión es lavada y desinfectada a conciencia, para no dejar huellas, si fuesen atrapados en una siguiente misión.

Como Vin y Jacques no tuvieron contacto directo con el lugar, solo tuvieron que quitarse las botas. Mientras, veían a sus compañeros concentrados en eliminar cualquier rastro de ADN ajeno.

Su supervivencia dentro de la organización lo amerita.

/ 1000 horas, mismo día /

El precio final de la información: treinta un mil millones de euros. Es el mensaje que muestran los carteles electrónicos en todos los pasillos.

- ¡Increíble! - un cadete le hablaba a sus compañeros. - ¿Saben cuánto dinero es eso?

- Eso no sorprende... - Contradijo otro. - Lo que sorprende es que nuestro amigo aquí presente - señalando al recién llegado a la galera - haya participado en esa misión. Sin eso, esa subasta no hubiese ocurrido.

- Bueno... Sí... Ha sido un buen día en el cuartel.

En el "nido" de los "Canarios", grupo de Monitoreo y Seguridad Informática, un chico alto, de rizos castaños y dorados, de rostro infantil y con problemas visuales disimulados tras unos sutiles prismáticos, contaba su primera experiencia con sus compañeros de equipo.

Los cadetes de ese grupo especial, o "pichones" para los demás agentes, suelen ser asignados a misiones de nivel bajo para su iniciación. El joven Vin Falconi es una sensación por haber monitoreado la infiltración de un "rata blanca" - agente de rango superior. El nombre de su superior: K'An Gizli.

Al parecer, aquel niño esta dispuesto a disfrutar sus cinco minutos de fama, mientras el resto de sus compañeros, por ser de rangos superiores, tienen que lidiar con lo poco glamoroso de sus trabajos: reportarse y tomar una nueva misión.

Aunque el acto particular de receptar misiones es trabajo exclusivo del grupo de Operaciones y Estrategia, catalogado como "Perros". Por tanto, Jacques Loup, hombre de rasgos recios y de estatura promedio, agente rango medio o "sabueso", debe olvidar de las ocho horas de descanso que solía recibir cuando solo era un "cachorro" y debía encaminarse a la sala de control.

- ¿Extrañas tus días tranquilos? - El hombre observa a la persona que se le ha unido en la caminata.

- Dudo mucho que tu no extrañes tus tiempos de cadete, "Puffy".

Si algo le molesta a Jacques cuando esta acompañado, es que quien va "a la par" de él no continúe una conversación. Pero no puede pedir mucho, si ese alguien es un "gato".

El grupo de Asalto y Contención, "Gatos", entrena a sus cadetes para que cumplan ciclos psicológicos de desarrollo. Los agentes de rango medio como "Puffy", o "beta", son inexpresivos, de naturaleza callada, usan su habilidades para la infiltración fortuita y son asesinos silenciosos durante operaciones de alto perfil.

La dama del equipo 6819, de cabellos ondulados color noche y ojos felinos, fue recogida de las calles de Barcelona antes de entrar a la adolescencia. Se adaptó bien al ritmo de vida impuesto por sus "tutores" y ha adquirido muchos conocimientos en el uso de armas y técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su nombre es algo que ella misma ignora, por tanto, su denominación fue otorgada por su superior cuando se inició como "omega": Puffyboots o, para sus compañeros, "Puffy".

Y tampoco es de extrañar que sea mujer. El ochenta por ciento de la población de esa área está conformado por féminas. Es normal que durante las etapas tempranas del entrenamiento para entrar a este grupo, los varones sean reasignados hacia las otras áreas ya que no cuadran en el perfil psicológico requerido.


End file.
